Keenser (Kelvin timeline)
, 2259|Star Trek Into Darkness}} (2258-2259, 2260-63) | Assign = Engineer, (2263-) | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 45px|Badge insignia. Sleeve insignia. Epaulet insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = black | Hair Color = none | altimage = 220px|Character image. | altcaption = Lieutenant Keenser in the 2250s }} Keenser was a male Roylan who was a Starfleet engineer serving during the 2250s and 2260s. Biography Early life Keenser was bigger than a regular Roylans on Royla, causing others to mock him. In 2230, when first contact with his people was made by the Federation Starfleet ship , Keenser demonstrated his engineering skills to the Kelvin 's first officer, Lieutenant Commander George S. Kirk, and security officer, Lieutenant K'Bentayr, by giving them a complete diagnostic and pinpointing problems. With his parents' best wishes, Keenser was allowed to leave with Kelvin s away team, becoming the first Roylan to leave Royla. He experienced space sickness on the way to Kelvin. ( ) Starfleet service In 2233, in the Kelvin timeline, three months after the destruction of the , Keenser became the first Roylan to graduate from Starfleet Academy. For the next 25 years, Keenser was assigned to various ships, starbases and strange new worlds before becoming chief engineer of the new research station on . In 2258, was assigned to the outpost under Keenser's command. ( ) Keenser was Scott's only company for months until they encountered and Spock, who had both been marooned on the planet. With Spock's assistance Scott was able to modify the outpost's transporter to function as a transwarp transporter and transport himself and Kirk to the , leaving Keenser with Spock. ( Star Trek}}) Aboard the Enterprise After the Enterprise defeated and the Narada, Keenser and Spock Prime were both retrieved from Delta Vega and Keenser joined the Enterprise crew, serving under Scott in engineering. ( Star Trek}}) Keenser was found by Kirk and Spock, hiding from the Gorn behind some crates. They escorted him to engineering, where a much relieved Scotty was glad to see him alive. Keenser aided them in restoring the ship's engines, albeit slower than Kirk would have liked. ( }}) Also in 2258, Keenser assisted Scott in finding a way to disable a force field emanating from Deneva. The force field had prevented the use of the Enterprise s impulse engines. ( |sub = Operation: Annihilate}}) In 2259, Keenser assisted Scott in finding a solution to the tribble infestation on Earth. He also assisted Scott in retaking control of the Enterprise '' from Captain by turning off the ''Enterprise. Keenser left the Enterprise with Scotty. Both had refused to allow top-secret prototype torpedoes to be loaded on board. Later, at a bar, Scotty and Keenser were contacted by Captain Kirk to investigate coordinates given by the traitor . Keenser was able to convince Scotty to help Kirk. In 2260, Keenser joined the crew as it started its first five-year mission. ( |sub = The Truth About Tribbles}}; |sub = }}; ) Five-year mission In 2262, Keenser subdued Scotty when he was suffering from interphase psychosis. Later he presented Kirk with the calculations to free the Enterprise from the Tholian web trap. He then had a drink with Captain Kirk. ( |sub = The Tholian Webs}}) Keenser was still on the Enterprise in January of 2263. Suffering from a cold, Scott was worried that Keenser would sneeze on the warp core and cause a core breach, so he sent Keenser to Dr. . He then went to Yorktown Station. When the Enterprise came under attack by Swarm ships, Keenser helped Scotty in powering up the impulse engines to escape to no avail. After the destruction of the Enterprise at the hands of Krall, Keenser was imprisoned with the other surviving crewmembers on the surface of Altamid at Krall's base. There, he was able to sneeze on a conduit - his nasal mucus melted the surface of the conduit and allowed access to the base's innards, allowing both Sulu and Uhura to briefly escape and investigate Krall's compound. Keenser was rescued by Kirk and Scotty - who nearly hugged Keenser when meeting him. Keenser left Altamid with the others on the . After Krall's defeat, he then attended Kirk's birthday party. ( ) Keenser and Scotty then joined Captain Kirk aboard the in 2263. Keenser then returned to to assist in the construction of the new along with Kevin. ( |sub = Boldly Go| }}) Circa 2265, he was again assigned to the Delta Vega outpost. However, when the outpost became infested by the native snow slug and polarilla species Starfleet lost contact with the facility and had to send Starfleet special agent Erin Esurance to rescue Keenser. ( ) Appendices Background * Keenser was played by Deep Roy in , Star Trek Into Darkness and Star Trek Beyond.(Keenser Collectibles) * Delta Vega: Meltdown on the Ice Planet was a promotional game for the film Star Trek and Keenser originated from that film, however it is possible the game takes place in the original timeline (it does use the original timeline system of stardates) and that in the alternate timeline Keenser may have continued to serve on the Enterprise into the 2260s. Connections Appearances }} ;2258 * }} * | }} * }} ;2259 * }} * }} * }} * ** "Number One" ** "Number Four" * }} * }} ;2263 * }} ;2265 * }} External link * category:roylans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet engineers category:starfleet ensigns category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) (alternate realtiy) personnel Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-1805) personnel